


The Best There Is

by minkhollow



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, L-space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie recruits the best help he can think of for an ailing dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best There Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a crossover meme prompt on LJ: "What happens when dragon fanciers meet?" So I ran with it.  
> I am not JKR or Sir Terry; I just borrow because dragon-based shenanigans needed to happen.

"I don't know how much more we can do for her," Rachel says, patting the ailing Welsh Green's snout. "And I don't want to have to, Merlin knows we all love Glynnis to bits, but..."

Charlie starts to reply, but stops himself. "I... might know someone who can help," he says, and starts toward the library.

"That's great, Charlie, but who on earth do you expect to pull from the library?"

"If this works? She's one of the best there is, with sick dragons."

A few months back, Charlie found... sort of a weak spot in the back of the preserve's library; it's the sort of thing the Ministry probably would have scooped up and stuck in the Department of Mysteries, in Britain, but this isn't Britain. Neither was the library on the other side of the weak spot, with whose owner he's been keeping up a lively correspondence since they hit upon their common passion.

"Lady Sybil!" he calls as he steps through the weak spot. "Are you in?"

"Mr. Weasley! This is a pleasant surprise." There's something brown smeared down the front of Lady Sybil's dress; Charlie can't tell whether it's mud or dragon leavings, and doesn't ask. "I wasn't even expecting another letter from you until next week. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's... not exactly a pleasure. You remember how I mentioned Glynnis was sick?"

"Of course, the poor dear. She hasn't died, has she?"

Charlie sighs. "Not yet, but she's near it. I know she's... well, a bit larger than the dragons you're used to working with, but I thought you might have some ideas we haven't investigated."

"I make absolutely no promises, young man. I'm a caregiver, not a witch. But I'd love to see her, of course."

Charlie leads Sybil back through the weak spot, having to remind himself once again that she's technically a Muggle - but her home doesn't have secrecy restrictions on magic. If anything, they have the exact opposite. She knows enough about magic, if filtered through the particular lens of Ankh-Morpork, that he has a hard time thinking of her as non-magical.

Sybil's wide-eyed at the sight of Glynnis for a moment (much like he was the first time he met one of her swamp dragons), but the first thing she says is, "Oh, you poor thing. Don't worry, we're going to do all we can for you."

In the end, her suggestions do help a bit, but Glynnis only hangs on for another month. Still, everyone feels like they did all they could to make her comfortable, and Charlie finally got a friend out to visit. He'll just have to make sure the next one's a bit more fun.


End file.
